


Cuddle with me

by Moonlovingvampire



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddles, Cuddly Keith (voltron), Fluff, Gen, Keith is a cat, Keith wants cuddles, Lance Is Smart, M/M, Shiro and Keith are cousins, Very fluffy, You Have Been Warned, keith is me, kind of pining keith, kind of pining lance, lance is confused, shiro decides to save Lance from keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlovingvampire/pseuds/Moonlovingvampire
Summary: Keith was feeling cuddly and decided to try and cuddle with Lance. Shiro walked in and decided that Lance needed to be saved from Keith.





	Cuddle with me

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. My first fic. I never thought this day would come. Special thanks to [Ink](http://archiveofourown.org/users/InklingDancer/pseuds/InklingDancer) for inspiring me to write this fic and helping me figure out how my cuddles are experienced from another's perspective and to [Lee](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleeforreal/pseuds/ashleeforreal) for betaing. And I want to thank all of my other friends who have supported this fic and that I've unfortunately killed from fluff overdose. I love all of you.  
> And also many thanks to you reading, I did write this for you.

Keith was leaning against Lance, his eyes closed, and slowly rubbing his cheek against Lance's right shoulder, when Shiro entered what they called the living room. It was nice to see Keith relaxing but Shiro wasn't completely calmed by the sight. He knew what Keith was like when he relaxed like this. Lance looked up at Shiro when he entered with a quizzical expression. Shiro smiled at that. He knew Keith didn't look like the cuddliest person in the world so he understood Lance's confusion. He also knew he would get even more confused if he didn't intervene soon.

“Keith...” he said, sitting down next to him.

“Hmm?”

“...How about you cuddle with me instead?”

Keith paused at that, before continuing to rub his cheek against Lance. “Lance is much nicer.”

“Keith… come on… you can cuddle with Lance some other time, alright?”

“...Okay.” Keith lifted his head from Lance's shoulder and flopped down so that his head was in Shiro’s lap instead. Smiling at Keith, Shiro started playing with his his hair as Keith started rubbing his cheek against Shiro’s legs.

After doing so for a few minutes it seemed Keith wasn’t happy with the position. He stopped rubbing against Shiro’s legs and instead started moving his head so that he was leaning against his chest, climbing onto Shiro’s lap as he did so. Happy with the new position, Keith started rubbing happily again.

“You really are cuddly today, Keith,” Shiro said.

“Mmmmm. Missed it,” was the reply.

“I’m sure you did, you silly cat,” Shiro said with a laugh.

Keith lifted his head and looked at Shiro with a smile on his face and said “Meow,” before putting his head down and resuming his rubbing with an even bigger smile on his face.

Shiro notiticed how Lance had been getting more and more confused by the minute watching Shiro and Keith as Keith was rubbing his face on Shiro. After Keith’s “Meow,” Shiro decided to try and explain a little.

“Keith likes to act like a cat when he cuddles, he’s done it since we were kids.”

“Keith’s a fu-?”

“Finish that word and I promise you, I will murder you,” Keith mumbled against Shiro.

“Oh, umm… sorry?”

“Mmmm, you should be.” Keith continued to rub his cheek, but this time on Shiro’s shoulder instead. It reminded Shiro of when first entered the room and Keith was rubbing against Lance’s shoulder, only Keith was sitting in his lap where he hadn’t been sitting in Lance’s. Which come to think of it was a bit strange… Keith loved being on top of people when he cuddled. Shiro could think of many times when he suddenly had a Keith on top of him who wanted to cuddle.

“Hey, Keith?” Shiro asked carefully.

“Hmm, what?”

God this was awkward. “...Why were you leaning against Lance earlier? You usually want to be on top of the person you’re cuddling.”

“I wanted to cuddle with him.” Keith replied as if that explained everything.“Never cuddled with him before. Didn’t know if I could.”

“So you were only leaning against me because you didn’t want to scare me off?” Lance asked, sounding surprised.

“Uh huh.”

“Oh.” Shiro said. He never knew Keith to have much self control when he was in a cuddly mood. The fact that he tried to respect Lance’s boundaries made him proud of his little cousin. Maybe he didn’t need to save Lance from cuddly Keith after all…

And then Keith bit his shoulder. Right, that’s why he didn’t want him cuddling with Lance. Actually, Shiro was surprised it had taken him this long for him to start biting.

The biting didn’t hurt, at least not a lot, it was a nip more than anything, but it definitely was one of the weirdest thing Keith did when cuddling. And Shiro didn’t want Lance to be too weirded out, that was the reason he’d saved him from Keith. Of course he was finding out anyway, but at least it was through second hand experience, which should make it easier to… Not freak out over?

At least he hoped so. It seemed Keith wanted to cuddle with Lance later, so Lance should know what he’s getting himself into. Keith did try to keep his distance earlier, but Shiro doubted he would be able to keep himself from biting. If he did, he wouldn’t be able to forever. He doubted Keith would talk about it with Lance. Which meant he would have to. He could imagine how awkward that conversation would go. “Oh and by the way, Keith also bites when he cuddles. He also licks but not as often.” The point was to make Lance not freak out.

“Hey, what’s he doing now?” Lance whispered, breaking Shiro from his reverie.

“Oh, umm...” Shiro started saying before Keith bit him again, harder this time.

“Quiznak, Keith. You know you can't bite that hard! It hurts!”

“‘M sorry.” Keith said and started rubbing against Shiro again. “But you were ignoring me.”

Shiro sighed. “I wasn't ignoring you. I was just talking to Lance.”

“I wanna cuddle Lance, why can't I cuddle with Lance?”

“Because you bite, Keith.”

“But I wanna cuddle with Lance!”

Keith must really want to cuddle with Lance, Shiro thought. He never wanted to talk much when he was in a cuddly mood, so the fact that he spoke so much about it really said something.

“...I wouldn't mind cuddling with you…” Lance said quietly, growing red.

Keith got the happiest smile hearing that, and flopped down on Lance's lap instead, as Lance had moved closer trying to see what Keith was doing and was sitting right next to Shiro now.

“Lance is better,” Keith said decisively, still smiling, and started rubbing against Lance, curling up more and more in his lap.

Lance was not prepared for Keith randomly flopping onto his lap, Shiro could tell. Lance stiffened and got even redder than before and Shiro was just about to lift Keith off him when Lance looked down at Keith and smiled.

“How are you so adorable?” Lance asked in a soft voice, almost a whisper, and then promptly began blushing again. He carefully started running his fingers through Keith's hair, as if making sure it was okay for him to do so.

Shiro wasn't sure what he should do now; Lance seemed to have everything under control. And Keith did want to cuddle with him…

“Do you think you can handle him on your own, Lance?”

“Huh?” Lance looked up at Shiro with a jerk, clearly having forgotten Shiro was still there. “Oh. Yeah, I think so.” He answered with a smile.

“Well then. I guess I'll leave you to it?” Shiro asked, standing up.

“Mmm,” came a reply from Keith.

 

* * *

 

When Shiro walked past the living room half an hour or so later he could see Keith still sitting on Lance’s lap; Keith at some point having fallen asleep on his shoulder. Lance was also clearly asleep with his arms around Keith. Shiro smiled and kept walking.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always talk to me on my tumblr: [Moonlovingvampire](http://moonlovingvampire.tumblr.com)


End file.
